


Getting over a loss

by edawg1999



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Gay, Gay Sex, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Love, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Rope Bondage, loss of partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawg1999/pseuds/edawg1999
Summary: Mako met Tenzin as a teenager. As Mako gets older, he begins to realize that Tenzin is who he really wants to be with after Pema passes away. Both of them have lived on Air Temple Island for years at this point before discovering their true love.
Relationships: Mako & Tenzin (Avatar)





	Getting over a loss

Pema had passed away. The tension on Air Temple Island was large. All of Pema and Tenzin's children were grown by now. They had left air temple island to live on their own. Mako had been living on air temple island because of lack of affordable housing in Republic City. Republic City never really recovered from the vines that embrace it and spirit world. The attacks from the Earth Empire had happened many many years ago. Close to two decades ago at this point. Unfortunately, Republic City was never the same as many people chose to move elsewhere as in the suburbs of the area. 

Tenzin awoke from his lovely sleep. He had slept well. As he awoke he felt so lonely and sad. No kids in the house anymore. Pema is gone. I have no love, he thought. No love left within my life. I want to regain that love. Wanting to love people again. He walks towards the kitchen to make himself breakfast before meditating. 

"Good morning Tenzin," Mako greets Tenzin. Mako reaches for the cereal and pours himself a bowl. "Would you like some Tenzin?"

"That would be lovely. I could use that."

The cereal fills the bowl and the almond milk splashes down upon it with a satisfying noise. The noise fills both the men's loneliness. It wouldn't be obvious to the naked eye that there is sexual tension, but under the friendly mentor mask that Tenzin holds it exists. Laying there just waiting to be torn out of these men's hearts. Both men sit at this table. Eating their breakfasts without a word. 

Mako finishes first. He washes his bowl and puts it aside to dry. He peers down at his watch. Realizing he's late for work he rushes out the door. 

Tenzin is still slowly eating his cereal. He wants to be motivated. He should do things. He should be the air master that he knows he is. It's just difficult to pull the motivation from beyond the desperation. Love hurts when someone dies and no one is there to help fill the space. He slowly goes outside to meditate. Meditation will help. He sits there meditating. Trying to overcome the thoughts within his own head. Old age comes and Pema died a bit before old age. She was close, but it's still young. It hurts. It hurts to lose her. So many memories. It's been months since she died but Tenzin still cannot get out of this rut. Just meditating every single day and avoiding others. Others make things less lonely, but they also make things hurt. He retired from any duties because it hurt too much to do any of them. 

Tenzin opens his eyes and realizes the sun has set. Shoot he had to be sitting there for so long. 

"GOWL" Tenzin's stomach rumbles loudly. "I should eat," he thinks. He travels back into the kitchen. Not really being motivated to eat, but knowing that he wants to. He gets to the kitchen to find that Mako had already made him a plate. 

"Thank you, my pal. I don't know how I'd be without you," Tenzin whispers at the younger man. He wasn't a young man anymore. He was almost 40 at this point. Middle age. 

"No problem. I'd do anything for you. You know I love you"

"Don't you say that, you don't know who could be lurking. We don't want anything to come of this," Tenzin sternly scowls, "I don't mind the words, I just don't want people to be thinking things about us." 

"I know that we can't the world isn't ready for that. The world has already changed so much within the last 100 years, but not that much. I just want to make you happy again."

"I am happy," he lies. 

"No you aren't. It's so obvious that you are not happy," Mako scuffs. 

After they eat, Tenzin directs Mako to come inside of his bedroom. They don't always sleep together, but occasionally they come together and do. When one of them can't stand the loneliness anymore. It happens more and more than it used to. 

Mako curls into Tenzin's bed. 

"How was your day at work," Tenzin asks Mako.

"It was rough the world is an awful place. Our police force isn't being effective enough in our city. Some of our officers are being prejudice leading to unfair arrests. I get to deal with it after the fact. It'd ridiculous. I want to just not deal with it anymore. I wish I got to stay home all day like you, but I know it's hard for you as well"

"Yes. That does sound bad. All I did today was meditate. I wish I could manage to do more, but I can't. I don't have any motivation anymore. I want to just hide away from the world. Everyone except for you. I love you and I would do anything for you. It's just different from how I loved Pema and you know that. I'll always love her as a wife, but I love you as a lover. I enjoy that you have been living on air temple island with me."

"It's no problem that you want me to live here. I don't have anywhere else to live. I also love you as well. I don't know what I would do without you. My days at work are so hard and you just make my days so much better"

Tenzin pulls off Mako's shirt. The shirtless younger man smiles and laughs. "Oh I know what you want honey." He proceeds to take off the other man's shirt as well. They're both shirtless and start to make out. Mako nibbles upon Tenzin's ear. Tenzin smiles wide as he does so and kisses Mako's cheek as he nibbles on his ear. Mako takes tenzin's pants off and then Tenzin takes Mako's pants off. Then they both take their socks off. Tenzin starts kissing Mako's chest repeatedly coming lower each time until his lips are upon the other man's penis. 

His mouth opens as wide as it can. His lips fitting around the budging bone as it goes inside of his open and ready mouth. 

"ughhh" Mako moans in glory. He loved the feeling of his dick in a mouth. The blowjob turned into a full of 69 both mouths on a dick. Both dicks in a mouth. Both men moaning in glory. 

Then, Mako releases his mouth and Tenzin does the same. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

Mako lays down upon the bed and Tenzin ties up Mako's arms. He is spread out upon the bed bare nude. Tenzin begins to lube up the younger man's anus. The lube slides down to everywhere. Tenzin slides his dick into Mako's loose asshole. It is easily done because they do this frequently. They don't need to prepare very much because of this, they've already prepared plenty before this moment. Not every day, but almost every day. 

"ughh" Mako moans. He cannot do anything, but moan. There is nothing else that he can do other than just lay and take it and moan. Tenzin is in control of him. His mentor loves him and controls him. Being controlled only made him harder and more horny. 

Mako finishes first and Tenzin continues to fuck his body. Mako is okay with this because he loves it. He loves being controlled. He's in so much control at work and prefers to be out of control for a bit sometimes. 

As they finish up, they embrace with hugs and kisses to show that it isn't all smutty, but is also love.


End file.
